


Lover in My Dream

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Incubus Sirius Black, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 莉莉与詹姆·波特订婚那夜，魅魔第一次降临在斯内普的梦里。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：普通人老斯/魅魔小天AU，SSSB为基础，不排除互攻。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

莉莉与詹姆·波特订婚那夜，魅魔第一次降临在斯内普的梦里。

“你看起来不太开心呀，帅哥。”它趴在他身上，一只手按在他胸口，给了他一个歪斜的疯狂笑容，“想找点乐子吗？”

斯内普想说自己充分分析了局势，像他通常做的那样，但实情是下一秒他立刻脱口而出：“有何不可？”

就这样，全身赤裸的魅魔放肆地骑到他腰际，臀缝磨蹭他大腿展示自己的湿滑，然后直奔主题，抓住他的老二塞进自己的洞穴，身体上下起伏，充分享用了他——斯内普不会说自己没有爽到，但他坚持认为魅魔更享受那段欢乐时光。也可能是因为魅魔肯定没有一个马上要与别人结婚的心上人，而且不是随便什么别人，是波特那混蛋。

哦，他漏了提自己的魅魔是个男人吗？对一个活到二十岁只暗恋过邻居二女儿的人来说，这可真是刷新了他的自我认知。

总之，这个差不多跟波特一样混蛋的魅魔好好在他身上爽了一把就跑路了，留下他裤子里带着尴尬的黏湿在街头长椅上醒来，万分庆幸自己没有直接在酒吧开瓶。但也没好到哪儿去，斯内普头痛欲裂，在寒风中走了三英里回到自己的破公寓，干结成块的精液导致他在脱裤子时几乎感觉像是做了个除毛。

一切都差劲透顶，不过那种促使他求助酒精的挫败和怒火平息了些许，取而代之的是报复性的快意。他在路边同一个传说中的怪物丢掉了为莉莉保留的童子身，而且发现还挺爽的，呵，简直是他的人生写照。

所以那个魅魔第二次来求欢时，斯内普同样毫不犹豫地说了好，不过这次他没那么自暴自弃，所以他夺回主动权，把那家伙脸朝下按在——空旷梦境空间里的白色平面，姑且就叫地吧——地上干得又哭又叫。但等云消雨散，斯内普翻身下来，刚刚还撅着屁股趴在地上啜泣的魅魔一个打挺坐了起来，神清气爽，并且丝毫不知羞耻地仍旧全裸。好吧，他没有真的指望一个靠性爱生存的梦境生物羞耻心尚存。

“嗨，你今天状态好多了。”魅魔打了个呼哨，斯内普甚至怀疑对方会变出一根烟来吸一口，“把我喂得很饱。”

他拒绝承认自己因此感到了一丝满足，“我还以为你们要吸干一个人的精气才会饱。”

“那样大概更饱，但我更愿意称它为兴趣爱好，得不偿失，所以我没这爱好。”魅魔耸耸肩。

“得不偿失？”

“人命可不是什么路边的小石子，你随便捡起来，丢进湖里，反正它待在哪儿都一样。”魅魔解释道，“如果我吃掉一个人的生命力，他就会在我体内留下痕迹，永远都不会消失。我们中有一些家伙觉得这样感觉更像活着，但随着他们吸收的人越来越多，就会越来越难以满足，最终迷失自我。”

斯内普点点头，那么他面前这个就是魅魔中的花花公子了，片叶不沾身。很好，尽管欣赏这些旖旎狂野的梦境，他并不想以这种方式死在床上。迟了一步，他意识到自己也是裸着的。

“你知道么，我很少遇到你这样专注的喂食者。”

“我怎么会知道？”斯内普反呛，那家伙一笑。

“好吧，那你现在知道了。”魅魔比划着他俩的身体和这整片空间，“通常人们都会有一个情景，卧室，草地，兔女郎服，小丑装，睡着的老祖母床底下——”

“扯淡。”斯内普下意识地说，魅魔哧地一笑。

“不开玩笑，我们胡搞的时候上边甚至还有老婆婆打鼾的声音，外边一堆小鬼跑来跑去。可怜的孩子，生活在那么拥挤的家里一定憋坏了。”它做个鬼脸，斯内普吞咽了一下，这是个很好看的魅魔，没什么奇怪的，人人都知道魅魔会以你最喜欢的样子出现，“但你呢，几乎什么条件都没设定，连我的样子都没改变多少。当你做爱的时候，你就只是要做爱，要狠狠地操，这超辣的。”

“这不是你本来的样子？”斯内普问，盯着对方的脸寻找改变的痕迹，尽管他似乎更应该关心为什么自己不想面前的魅魔变成莉莉。

“想看吗？”魅魔的灰眼睛天真地眨了眨，尽管知道是装的，斯内普还是不由自主地点了头。

“用食物来换。”果然，魅魔这么说。

不过比起魅魔的样子，斯内普最先逼迫它说出了自己的名字。就像某个阀门被打开，魅魔甚至第一次后就开始出现在他真正意义上的梦境里，他可不希望自己在睡梦中大叫“魅魔”，让人们知道他在跟男人搞强过让人们知道除了最为淫乱下流的梦中妖怪没有任何东西愿意碰他。

“西里斯……”他的手指第四次在对方体内的敏感处弯曲起来时，魅魔呜咽道，“西里斯·布莱克！快点操我！求你了……把你的大鸡巴放进来……”

“西里斯。”斯内普吸入这个词，充分分解，加入自己的东西再行重组，而后在一插到底的过程中吹进那只妖怪泛红的耳廓里，“西里斯……”

魅魔颤抖了，于是他在律动中一次又一次地这么做，直到对方无法控制地大喊他的名字，然后喊声再度变成湿漉漉的乞求。这些都是装出来的，为了取悦他以得到自己的满足，但那感觉很好，斯内普并不介意。像西里斯干得这么好的妓女每晚要多少？200？300？反正都是他出不起的价，而这个是免费的。

“好棒，你好棒……就是那儿！哦……把我干得这么好，亲爱的……呜……”

西里斯总会被操哭，斯内普好奇过这是由于哪方的原因，得到的答复是没法分辨。迎合性伴侣是魅魔的本能，反正他也很喜欢这个，尽管他长得并不像那种爱哭的男人。

“那感觉很痛快，眼泪能把许多东西清洗一空，你也该试试多哭一哭，有利健康的。”魅魔半真半假地说，斯内普嗤之以鼻，“我生前就跟你一样，不哭不叫，只想像个硬汉一样死掉。结果现实是死后的生活比活着时更操蛋。”

“你多少岁了？”斯内普不由问，因为西里斯看起来跟他一样年轻，而且显然在他老死后几百年仍会这么年轻。

“你的提问份额用完啦。”魅魔一摊手，同时分开两条匀称的长腿，“来，一分价钱一分货。”

斯内普常常作弊，有一次他用舌头和手指把西里斯彻底打开，让对方射到连以魅魔的体质都暂时硬不起来，西里斯瘫软地连续回答了他三个问题，才求得他阴茎的插入。不过看来魅魔对此也不算特别介意，他喜欢激励斯内普更卖力，斯内普则根据出现频率确定上回对方的满足程度。西里斯不是传说中那种典型的索求无度的魅魔，他只在饥饿时求欢，平时则单纯地在不同梦境中穿梭，享受旅行的乐趣。偶尔他会在某个丈夫的梦境里略作停留，让不知情的妻子更早发觉第三者存在的痕迹。

当然，这些答案都是斯内普用辛勤劳作换来的。西里斯的高潮既像男人也像女人，他会射得自己满身都是，甚至射到斯内普脸上去；斯内普也试过让他在不射精的前提下高潮，观察对方的后穴痉挛着淌出大量黏滑液体，让整个空间充满淫靡的气味。魅魔闻起来并不特别，也许这意味着对斯内普而言最催情的气味是人体本身，就跟他男女兼备的特质一个道理。不过如果是这样，斯内普大概就是那种不太欣赏奶子的怪胎，这个想法让他反而产生了注意女人乳房的念头。他自是没疯到去盯着自己认识的女人的胸部瞧，而是溜进特殊的街道观察揽客的妓女，结果——没什么感觉。他欣赏曲线美，好像仅此而已。她们在邀约遭拒后辱骂他是没胆的孬货，斯内普并不在意，反正她们的活儿连西里斯的一根指头也比不上。

他知道自己不该假定西里斯只有他一个——喂食者，但他同样也不该对一只魅魔如此好奇，自西里斯受诅咒死去已经有超过一个世纪了，了解那些古人之事有什么意思？

“是的，再深点儿……给我打开你的喉咙……”

斯内普将手指插进魅魔的黑色长发，并不温柔地按下和拉扯，对方轻轻的呻吟直接将颤抖从喉咙传递到他的鸡巴。他注视着那个黑色的脑袋，西里斯垂着眼，脸上亮晶晶地沾着唾液和前夜，屁股翘起，卖力地吞吐口中的阳具，饥渴而讨好。

这不过是他妈的喂食，寂寞无聊的西弗勒斯·斯内普喂养了一个性玩具，没有比这更单纯的事了。


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普下班越来越早，他天黑不久便入睡，反正赚钱养活自己之余，房门之外没多少值得他期待的东西。西里斯无意吸干他的生命力，但梦中相会终归消耗心神，人们已经开始八卦他究竟找了个多难搞的女朋友，斯内普则对此完全不在乎。

在十几个（也许几十个）更为好奇的问题后，他终于看了西里斯的真实面貌。如魅魔所说，没有改变太多，西里斯本来的肤色要苍白些，瞳色更浅，鼻子也没那么大。斯内普不确定自己是否喜欢这种改变背后的意思，西里斯倒像是无所谓。

“你远远不是我的喂食者里最自恋的，放心好啦。”魅魔盘腿坐着，软下来的性器垂在蜷曲的黑色毛发中间，斯内普没太注意看过其他男人的鸡巴，不过他认为这根形状更优美，同西里斯身上的其他部分一样，“我遇到过一个家伙是真字面意义上爱干他自己，而且还是在一个满是镜子的房间，我都不知道该怎么形容那种体验。不过反正我是饱饱的离开的，闭着眼也不算太糟。”

斯内普哼了一声，“听起来像波特。”

听到有别人喂饱西里斯，斯内普感到一种完全不合逻辑的微妙刺痛，理论上他当然知道西里斯能活到现在正是此前喂食者们的功劳，但想到与他人分享西里斯高潮时的声音和攀附在脖颈上的依赖的手，他便怒火中烧。

“波特？那个抢走你心上人的家伙？”西里斯打断了他的自我剖析，“你提到他的时候可是咬牙切齿。”

“你去找过他？”

“是呀。”西里斯回答，“以他的发型来说他可真够传统的，和心爱的姑娘在自家卧室里，希望他的技术不像想象力那么匮乏。”

“你们没做？”斯内普问，听说波特没碰过西里斯让他胃里绞扭的恶心感平复了些许，尽管西里斯肯定不是出于为他守贞——他想什么呢？

“他说他和未婚妻正蜜里调油——啊，这部分你大概不爱听。”西里斯摆摆手，“我一般就只是找他聊天，你知道么，这感觉还挺奇妙的，跟人类建立操以外的联系。”

他眼神里有种明亮的色彩，斯内普一直私心里把它当成是留给自己的——反正他也不可能看到西里斯在别人梦里的样子。但西里斯轻松愉快地提到波特，他饥饿地在斯内普身上掠夺，然后去跟那家伙消磨时间，得不到喂食也乐意跟对方待在一起。这就是他最近来得越来越频繁的原因吗？停留在波特梦境中但不进食消耗了他太多能量？

“嫉妒了？”西里斯扬起眉毛，舌尖舔过洁白整齐的牙齿，他总能让斯内普疯狂，但此刻是往完全不同的方向。这下贱的魔鬼，淫荡的、不知廉耻的贱货——

“哇哦。”西里斯被他按在地上时喊叫了一声，但立刻凑上来吻他，带着笑意和食欲。斯内普想要痛揍这个该死的男娼，但他有更好的主意：将布莱克的脸摔在地上，掰开臀瓣一举捅进去。这魅魔不是想要被喂饱么？看他能不能在见到波特前消除斯内普留下的痕迹。

他大开大合地操干，这梦境空间到底还是有些好处，不会被身体的疲惫阻止。西里斯尖叫，在他身下挣扎，指尖抓挠空无一物的白色平面，如果他是个人类现在铁定流血不止，满屁股都是肿胀和淤青。斯内普冷笑，张嘴狠狠咬在对方颈后，鲜血迸溅。西里斯的挣扎滞住了，然后是一声号叫：“停——！”

并不是这一要求让斯内普停下的，他胸口那团火熊熊地烧着，而且在他们的游戏中西里斯也玩过欲迎还拒那套，引诱喂食者操得更狠。让他停下的是这个词造成的后果：西里斯僵住不动了，眼睛睁得大大的。过了几秒，他呜咽了一声，与沉浸于欲望时完全不同，像是被一刀捅进要害，斯内普吃惊地抽了出来，只见魅魔身体倒下，颤抖着蜷缩成婴孩的姿势，胳膊挡住脸。

“西里斯……？”

过了好一阵，他都已经软下去了，西里斯才慢慢爬起来，抹了把脸，仍然苍白发抖，眼神避开斯内普。

“我忘了——我不能说不，魅魔对自己发起的性爱不能叫停，这是规则。”长发男人说，“违反规则就要受到惩罚。”

斯内普吞咽了一下，他真的以为只要做爱，不论如何魅魔都会得到满足，此前看起来就是这样。但西里斯叫了停，害怕得连这条规则都忘了。

“我的饱足来自你的愉悦，既然我不吞吃喂食者的生命力，我就需要以对方的快感为生。”仿佛看出他在想什么，西里斯解释道，“所以，如果你纯粹只是想伤害我，当你操我的时候就会……”

每听到一个单词，斯内普就感到身体变得更冰凉一分——他都干了些什么？天啊，他对西里斯——

“我、我不知道，对不——”

不等他说完那个单词，魅魔从他梦境中消失了。斯内普一个人在床上醒来，从未如此憎恨窗外的黎明。

此后斯内普每天结束工作后还是早早睡觉，指望西里斯至少能到他梦境里看看，发现他有多后悔，没准会愿意听他道歉。但一连三个月魅魔都没有出现，斯内普明白自己被丢弃了，入睡就此也变得愈发困难。世上任何一个男人都能喂饱西里斯，在他上次做的事之后，西里斯怎么可能还愿意回来？如果西里斯是个人类，他现在已经在监狱了。

仇恨地盯着波特不能解决任何问题，那家伙幸福得连仇恨都感觉不到，没有任何迹象表明他的新朋友到他梦境里哭诉了自己的遭遇。或者西里斯有，但波特只是把它当成又一场奇怪的梦，这就是正常人对待魅魔造访的方式。

斯内普在第94天放弃了，他加班给店里新进的一批药品贴标签，把自己弄得稀里糊涂、筋疲力尽，才挪回公寓倒在床上，两脚摩擦蹬掉鞋子。然后他解开裤子，几个月来第一次碰自己，西里斯出现后斯内普渐渐不再手淫，这很蠢，但他担心梦境以外的欢愉会给自己的表现打折扣，而且反正他这么干时想的也总是西里斯。

性器软软地垂在他掌心里，令人厌恶。想到这丑陋的东西是如何伤害过西里斯，斯内普在上边掐了一个印子，咬着枕头疼得浑身发抖，然后安抚地让手指来回滑过整个长度。他要找回没有魅魔参与的单人性生活了，斯内普试着回想从前自己最喜欢的方式，用指腹来回摩擦顶端，专注手头的工作直到半硬。闭上眼是个糟糕的主意，西里斯修长的手指包裹他鸡巴的画面一下子让他的鸡巴精神抖擞，斯内普咒骂了一声，自暴自弃地加快了速度。

西里斯的嘴，西里斯的屁股，西里斯咬在他锁骨的牙齿、舔过他乳头的舌头——喊着对方的名字达到高潮时，斯内普从未感到如此可悲。

都懒得清理，他随便用床单擦擦下体，抓紧那一丝放松恹恹入睡。

但西里斯来了，形销骨立，仿佛饥民和瘾君子的混合体。他面颊发青、腮帮凹陷，肋骨一根根地凸显出来，不知怎的这却没有减少他的美丽。以他虚弱的外形来说，他将斯内普按倒的力量大得惊人，斯内普瞪圆了眼，看到骨翼在对方背后展开，显露出完全的魅魔形态。然而说真的他不在乎，西里斯来了，哪怕西里斯身上再长出两个魅魔他也不在乎。

魅魔骑着他的阴茎，用几乎能把他胯骨撞碎的力度操着自己，灰眼睛狂热失焦，唾液从嘴角滴落。斯内普竭力跟上节奏，抬起上半身揉搓自己能够到的每一寸肌肤，倾听对方发出的全然欣悦的声音，西里斯需要他，这就是他此刻需要的全部了。

第四或第五轮后，肌肉重新在魅魔皮肤下充盈，西里斯的面颊也恢复了血色，骨翼收了回去，他们像对勺子那样扣在一起。

“你再等几天不召唤，我就饿死了。”西里斯喃喃，斯内普为此感到一阵庆幸的颤抖从自己脊柱滚落。

“你从前来我梦里不需要召唤。”

西里斯没回答，但斯内普能猜到：魅魔根本不想来。

“可是……你应该能找到别的猎物——我是说喂食者，你说过很多人都能喂饱你，不是非我不可。”

斯内普话中的苦涩意味比起西里斯的笑声根本不算什么，“现在是了。只有你能喂饱我，没有其他人可以，我试过了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我爱上你了。”这句话本该是甜蜜、造就喜悦的，斯内普甚至都不知道自己如此渴望它，但西里斯说出它的腔调单薄凄惨，他的表情不甘又恐惧，“当魅魔爱上喂食者，他们的饱腹就只系于一人，这也是规则。”

斯内普想要这个，甚至可以承认他为此魂牵梦萦，但当他真正听到——

“我属于你了。”

这错了，错得离谱。


	3. Chapter 3

“……为什么？”斯内普听见这个词从自己嘴里溜出来，魅魔苦笑了一下。

“为什么乌鸦像写字台？”

他的嘴来回张开又闭上好几次，没找出任何能用来重启对话的语句。

“也不是那么糟，我不会缠着你的，召之即来挥之即去。”西里斯从他怀里爬起来，斯内普不想放开他，但他害怕逼迫西里斯说不，“叫我的名字，我就出现在你梦里，说一声就行。我不能违反任何直接命令，否则——就和上次一样。”

斯内普咬着牙，舌头抵住上颚，像抵抗一记铁锤一样受住这句话。他也坐了起来，汗水和粘液像从前一样迅速从他皮肤上蒸发了，但西里斯留下的那些轻微刺痛的淤青还在，这意味着他想保留它们。操，他想像其他人一样第二天带着这些痕迹去上班，打着抱怨的旗号夸耀自己的姑娘——小伙儿——多么热情。

“关于上次，”他说，“我很抱歉，我……非常抱歉，西里斯。我以为——”

“那不要紧的。”西里斯立刻回答，“没关系，只要你享受，不管是以什么形式，我都能得到食物。许多人都是在我们这儿发现自己的另一面——”

“这不是进食的问题。”斯内普打断道，“我失控了，我伤害了你。”

西里斯停顿了一下，“啊，那个也没关系。性是没法杀死我的，你在梦里做的一切都不能，能杀死我的只有饥饿。”

他的语气单调，就像承认自己爱斯内普时那样，一件他接受了的糟糕的事。

“但你有感觉，不是吗？”斯内普再度努力，“你不喜欢我对你做的事，所以你会喊停。”

“不会了。”西里斯说，苍白的面孔没有什么表情，“你可以做任何事，我再也不会喊停了。我会喜欢你对我做的所有事的，至少我会很努力，然后总有一天我会做到的。我学得很快。”

斯内普瞪着魅魔，而魅魔开始试图冲他微笑，这甚至把情况变得更糟。一种强烈的无助感擭住了他，西里斯在学着摆出顺从的姿态，他天杀的接受了现实，也就是他从面前人类的玩伴降格成了所有物，如果他不乖，斯内普就会丢掉他，让他饿死。入睡前斯内普愿意为了让西里斯属于自己付出一切，此刻他感到恶心。

“如果我死了呢？”他忽然醒悟过来，问道，“你说我是你唯一的喂食者，但你们的寿命比人类长得多。”

“现在，我的寿命不会比你长太多。”西里斯回答，“如果你死了，我将很快饿死。不过我的同伴通常在那之前就被抛弃了，所以喂食者的寿命通常不是最大的问题。”

又一击，斯内普紧闭双眼，至少他知道这对他和对西里斯一样残酷。

“你不能爱上别人吗？”他问，西里斯的目光闪躲了一下。

“这通常不会发生在魅魔身上，就我所知没有。”他说，“但你可以禁止我去别人梦里，反正我也不会得到别的食物了。”

可西里斯并不全是为了食物在梦境中穿梭，他喜欢近距离地接触人间悲喜，还有波特——斯内普无比渴望禁止西里斯去波特梦里，将这魅魔锁在自己身边，但他必须谨慎行事了，因为不管他说什么西里斯都会照做。每一次被提醒这点，他的感觉都会变得更糟。西里斯知道其他魅魔的情况是因为所有魅魔都共享着一部分梦境，他听闻的那些爱上人类的魅魔的境遇将他吓成了这样。

“那如果你吃掉我的生命力呢？”

“我们不能随意杀人，只有在那人给出许可时才可以。”西里斯解释道，有一瞬间这感觉就像他们又回到了斯内普用食物换取答案的那几个月，斯内普无可救药地搞砸之前，“换言之，被迷得五迷三道的时候。”

“那我就给你许可。”斯内普冲动地说，西里斯反而畏缩了一下，“只要你想，随时都可以，这样能让你好好听我说话吗？”

“我无论如何都会好好听你说话。”

“如果你吃掉我的生命力你还会饿死吗？”斯内普追问，魅魔无奈地叹了口气。

“不会因为你饿死。”他回答，“就像我说的，吃掉的人类会存在于我们体内，所以答案是我们会带着这个新的痕迹继续觅食——不过你可以给我下命令，一个不可撤回的死命令，禁止我吃掉你的生命。这样我就永远不能这么干了，完全安全。”

“那就不要。”斯内普断然道，“如果我明天就出车祸或者在街角被抢劫犯捅死，没必要搭上你。”

“呃，”西里斯干干地说，“真是乐观又甜蜜。”

他们相视而笑的时候好像什么都没改变，斯内普情不自禁地向魅魔伸出手，对方朝它投出谨慎的一瞥，靠向它，动作近乎机械。他收回手，仰头看过这片可憎的白色空间，上一次他亲手毁了自己跟西里斯之间所有的信任和亲密，他不知道要怎么做才能让西里斯允许他重建。

“对不起，会好的。”魅魔小心地说，这终于令他忍无可忍。

“离开。”斯内普把面孔埋进双手，“就……走吧，随便去什么人梦里，求你了。”

他半是希望西里斯选择留下，但西里斯如果留下，也再不是出于什么选择了。斯内普睁开眼，再一次地独自一人。

接下来的两周他几乎无法入睡，西里斯的面孔总在他眼前，呆板、了无生趣，说爱他。拎着空瓶在长椅上醉昏过去的时候，斯内普以为心上人不爱自己是天下最糟糕的事，现实却证明相反的状况甚至可以更糟。西里斯是个骄傲的人，却被迫沦为一件任人为所欲为的物品，而且是在那人狠狠地伤害过他之后。如果斯内普没有召唤，他一定宁愿饿死。

所以他必须睡着，即便按上次得到了充分满足计算，西里斯也几天前就该饿了。斯内普周五晚上吃了安眠药，赶在被不自然的睡眠旋涡拖下去之前说出对方的名字。

魅魔如期而至，消瘦了些许，但美丽得把他的心都冲击成了碎片。斯内普想他会疯的，因为某些触手可及却永不可得的东西。

他们贪婪地接吻，斯内普抚摸魅魔的身躯，极尽温柔，甜蜜地迫使西里斯说出欲求。他至少要把这件事做对，捧住西里斯双球的手指、插入西里斯洞穴的阴茎、亲吻西里斯脖颈的双唇，他至少能做好这个，天啊请让他做好这个。

然而无论斯内普怎样努力，他们结束时，西里斯还是没同往日那样容光焕发。斯内普只得转而想至少他还没可悲到自欺欺人的地步，西里斯的状态是诚实的，没有仅仅因为他想要而改变面貌。

“用本来面目见我。”他说，为自己利用这份西里斯厌恶的优势地位万分抱歉，但他无法忍受魅魔可能正在强壮外表下衰竭饿死的念头，“骨翼的部分随意，但脸和身体不做任何改变，我要看到真实的你，不管我将来怎么认为。”

“这是个不可撤销的命令。”西里斯点头，“明白了。”

魅魔说话时斯内普一直盯着他，搜寻那些本就属于西里斯、并非因为他偏好才存在的东西的痕迹：尖锐的笑容、傲慢的眼神、自以为聪明的刻薄话……它们都消失了，魅魔跪坐在他面前等待指示，显然今晚他的梦境会很长。

至少我知道自己真正喜欢什么了，他自嘲地想。

“你……这段时间去谁的梦境里了吗？”斯内普问，“波特？”

“是的。”西里斯回答，肩膀的线条开始紧张，显然没忘了上次提及自己跟波特的友谊后发生了什么。

“你告诉了他关于我的事？”

“我没有说具体是谁，他知道我爱上了一个人类。”西里斯很快地说，“如果你不喜欢你可以禁止——”

“不！”斯内普咆哮，魅魔受惊地睁大眼，缄默了，他立刻后悔不已。

“你……可以去，随你喜欢，想待多久都行。”他精疲力竭地用手指梳过头发，这份疲惫跟刚才卖力地操过魅魔没有关系，“天知道，也许你也能爱上他呢。”

西里斯没吭声，这令斯内普痛苦地怀念起了对方的反呛，有时候魅魔招人恼火的地方反倒把他变得更性感。他迟一步想起爱上波特对西里斯或许也不是什么好事，西里斯说过那家伙多喜欢莉莉，在梦中也不轻易背叛她。

“我可以走了吗？”魅魔试探着问。

斯内普看都没看对方就点了头，于是托药物的福，他不得不一个人在那片空白里待了很久。


	4. Chapter 4

每况愈下。西里斯无法说不甚至在尽可能避免表现出不满的念头占据着斯内普的脑子，投入变得越来越难，他总忍不住在几次抽插后略作停顿，观察西里斯是否有任何不适，是否对他的侵入表现出恐惧。斯内普尽可能把这做得不露痕迹，不打乱他们的节奏，但他非常确定西里斯一清二楚。

他还是能让西里斯高潮，尽管不知道有多少是出于西里斯的努力——魅魔的哭喊和从前一样动听，斯内普尽可能不去想这个。但有一点是可见的，那就是魅魔日益消瘦。意识到每周一次的相会不再足以赶上对方饥饿的速度，斯内普提高了频率。他极力让自己沉浸在交合的快感中，说服自己从前他们一直都是这样，玩得很开、时常粗暴，但西里斯总是高兴又满足。

“这没用。”终于有一次，西里斯忍不住告诉他，“我的食物是你的愉悦，不是我自己的，痛苦地取悦我没有任何意义，你搞错分工了。”

有那么一两秒斯内普只是愣在那，思考这算不算一个“不”，保险起见他扶着自己湿淋淋的老二退了出来，希望它不会在他们谈完之前软掉。西里斯转头看了他一眼，发出挫败的声音。

“你能不能别这么畏首畏尾的？”魅魔生气地坐了起来，把好看的臀部藏到身后，“我的屁股吃下过比你的老二和怨恨可怕得多的东西，你想把对詹姆的仇恨发泄在我身上，行啊，放马过来！你他妈到底有什么问题？我是个魅魔，你当我是你邻居家的小女孩吗？还是你更喜欢我这样？”

话音刚落，莉莉出现在这片空间里，深红色的眉毛立起，绿眼睛怒视着他，而且形象最多只有特么十三岁。斯内普本能地屁股着地往后退去，企图遮住自己晃荡的老二，现在他肯定是软下来了。

“别这样！”他叫道，西里斯瞬间变回了原型，咧嘴笑笑。

“哇，你这个反应还挺好玩的。”魅魔歪着脑袋，“知道么，要征服姑娘们的心，你得主动大胆点儿。沉默羞涩的小男孩在情场上总是败给运动明星，不管他们内在有多火热。”

斯内普喘出一大口气，不确定自己更倾向于大发雷霆还是大笑，他甚至有点想哭，因为西里斯回来了，他特么想死这个混蛋了。

“如果你一直像这样，我能表现得好些。”他说，立刻补充：“这不是命令，这是……陈述。”

“既然你喜欢，我可以试试。”西里斯回答，不停地舔着嘴唇因为他很饿，他愿意为了得到食物做任何事，斯内普感到自己好容易重新燃起的欲望又消散了。

“不是像这样。”他摇摇头，“是——像从前那样，让我知道你是为了自己的乐趣，而不是为了我的——或者说食物。”

西里斯给了他一个死气沉沉的瞪视，像在看一个只有合法饮酒年龄一半大却冥顽不灵地要求买威士忌的小男孩。

“首先，无意冒犯但我饿得要死，这意味着食物就是我的第一需要。你会要求一个饿了三天的人当美食家吗？”他竖起一根手指，“其次，你知道当个混蛋的重点是什么吗？是你的鸡巴拔出来之后，我随时可以啐向你的脸然后带着我的屁股滚得远远的，不管你有多恶心多病态多残酷或者怎样，都只会有一次。然后我去找个温柔的好小伙儿吃得饱饱的，把这件事当成另一个床头笑话。”第二根手指。

“而现在你不能这么做了，只有我能喂你，而且任何时候我叫你你都得回来。”斯内普朝对方露出牙齿，“这一定气坏你了，所以你把对自己可悲命运的怒气都发泄在我身上。”

“这就是我要说的第三。”西里斯面无表情地竖起第三根手指，“你才是问题所在，不是我。我完全尽到了魅魔对主人的义务。”

“你还想让我怎样？”斯内普反问，意识到西里斯没有畏缩时他开始吼叫，“我没有邀请你选择我，没有把你变成魅魔，同样，也没有要求你爱我。你做了所有这一切，把自己变成我的什么狗屁所有物，然后你表现得就好像这是我的错一样！”

西里斯因缺乏滋养而失去血色的嘴唇抽动了一下，仿佛斯内普打了他，“我说过如果你不想要我，就直接——”

“你以为自己很了不起吗？勇敢地接受悲惨的命运？”斯内普打断他，滔滔不绝地继续下去，“如果你真的像自己说的那么认命，对现实适应良好，你就会换一种口气说你爱我，装得好像什么都没变，诱惑我以便把我的生命吃的一干二净，像个魅魔该做的那样。你们能活上千年，跟上百万的人类交欢，一个人类的生命对你有什么意义？那甚至可以算是一种不错的死法。结果你只是带着你充满怨恨的屁股待在这儿，没完没了地抱怨自己对我有多么无法抗拒——就他妈字面意思。”

“我说了我爱你，这就是我为什么还在这儿，你无法推翻这点。”西里斯怒气冲冲地说，“于是你表现得就像我爱你是你身上发生过最糟的事——”

“你知道那是为什么吗？”斯内普咆哮，“因为我爱你！我该怎么享受这个——我爱的人认为爱上我是他最可怕的噩梦？”

他长大了嘴，震惊着，没想到自己就这么说了出来，他从来没胆量对莉莉说出那个字。他想是因为在说出来之前就知道西里斯会拒绝。

果然，西里斯停了一拍，然后轻柔、坚决地回答：“别这么做。”

“而且你欢迎我做任何事，除了爱你。”斯内普干巴巴地笑了一声，“那真的是非常令人愉悦。”

“你能不能花上他妈一秒钟看看现实啊，西弗勒斯？”西里斯恼火地说，“人们会爱各种各样的人，也许甚至幻想自己的玩偶娃娃活过来，但幻想吸引人的地方就在于它是他妈的幻想，而没有人会真去爱一个属于自己的东西。你觉得你爱我，没准此刻那感觉上还真得不得了，然后你意识到我不需要你努力也会留在你身边，不管你用多恶毒的方式把我赶走，只需要一声召唤我就会回来。你以为自己爱我，是因为你脑子不清楚，而且不幸地没机会操过除我以外的任何人。”

“现在你连我的感情都可以随便定义了？”斯内普质问，“还有预测我的将来？就因为你听过一大堆悲惨故事，你就可以直接假设我是那些人类中的一员——”

“如果一件事反复发生，其中肯定是有原因的。人类存在共性，包括我身上残留的那部分人性也是。”西里斯说，“而且你已经证明自己是他们中的一员。”

斯内普语塞了片刻，想起西里斯喊停时的语调，“那是个意外，我失控了——我一直在为此道歉但你根本不愿听。”

“你道歉是因为这是第一次。”西里斯口气冷酷，“你还不习惯罢了。”

“你是在用我没做过但你坚信我会做的事指控我。”斯内普疲惫地说，“我没有任何机会辩解，所以，就这样了？”

“我并没有真的生气。”魅魔道，语气温和了一些，“我知道你不是故意的，这其实很正常，某些特质会激发人性中最坏的一面，无底线的顺从恰好就是其中之一。所以当喂食者变成这样，我通常就只是——消失掉，他们再也不会看到我，相安无事。”

“你本打算对我这么做，却发现不行，你被跟施暴者捆绑在一起了。”斯内普倒在白色平面上，心灰意冷，他到底要倒霉到什么地步，才会觉得永远见不到西里斯会是更好的选项？

“那不是噩梦，爱上你这件事。”西里斯轻声笑了笑，“一开始那还挺甜蜜的，我是说，如果我不去跟詹姆打发时间，我大概就会一直黏着你，吸在你鸡巴上，把你变成一个挂着黑眼圈、全身无力的老色鬼。”

斯内普允许自己在这个幻想中沉浸了几秒，“而我在纵欲而死的那刻会恳求你吃掉我，让我彻底属于你，然后带着我继续你千百年的生命。”

“我只是讨厌被逼到绝境，别无选择。”西里斯说，“抱歉剥夺了你的快乐。”

“别说你对我抱歉。”斯内普说。

“别说你爱我。”西里斯回应。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天斯内普又召唤了西里斯，因为魅魔从头天晚上未完成的性爱里肯定摄取不到什么养分，结果他刚进入白色梦境，就被饥肠辘辘且怒气冲冲的魅魔给扑倒了。西里斯还没饿到濒死的程度，所以力气也比那次大得多，他给了斯内普一记出人意料的耳光，口中流泻出一长串咒骂，上下骑动时斯内普感觉自己都看见了星星。

慢点。他想说，然后咬住自己的手掌，以免发出命令。这更激怒了西里斯，他狠狠地拧住身下人的乳头，斯内普尖叫，咬破自己的皮肤，他看到骨翼在模糊一片的视野里展开，将他完全笼罩在阴影之中。

“干你！”西里斯的声音有些含糊，因为他正在斯内普的锁骨上尽情磨牙，“你个混蛋，冥顽不灵的傻逼，婊子养的，操你……”

“你可以。”斯内普努力地说，他的意识正迅速陷入高潮的混沌，他希望能在西里斯高潮后再射，但他几乎除了自己被西里斯内壁包裹的老二什么都感觉不到了。

“闭嘴然后为我射出来。”西里斯命令道，斯内普照办了，脚趾弯曲，小腹紧缩，胯部向上挺起。

他的意识过了好一会儿才落回梦境，这时候液体已经消失，不过他对刚发生的事有信心，而且从西里斯的气色来看喂食的效果也还不错。要他自己说，魅魔算是把他毁了，他再也不可能跟别人做爱了。斯内普发现自己正像抓救命稻草一样抓住西里斯的胳膊，于是不情愿地松开手，轻轻触碰锁骨上的齿痕。这时魅魔伸出手指，勾画他虎口处自己咬出的痕迹。

“傻瓜。”西里斯柔和地说，斯内普明白自己被原谅了。

“只是不想打断你。”他说，可悲地几乎有点哽咽，“我真的很抱歉，西里斯，我绝不想伤害你。”

“我知道。”

魅魔侧过脸，美丽的手指慢慢梳过黑色长发。那些骨翼又收回去了，斯内普想要摸摸它们，他想了解西里斯的每个细节，此刻的烦恼，曾有过的梦想，对未来的愿望。一个事实就这么击中了他：即便西里斯允许，他的生命也绝不可能走得像魅魔那么远；唯一使这变得可能的，是西里斯对他的爱。

“你想过跟别人找乐子么？”西里斯忽然问，斯内普一怔。

“没有，呃，在你之前我……从来没有过。”他回答，没加上那句往后也不会有了。他们暂且和解，但他知道西里斯还是不允许他说爱，或者给出任何承诺，他不想打断这个久违的轻松时刻。

“魅魔可不算是个失去童贞的好对象。”西里斯评价道。

“我恐怕不太同意。”斯内普忍不住笑了，“我相信没有几个人在性事上的起点像我这么高。”

“那就是我要说的，如果你在梦境之外尝试一次，就会发现性还是那么麻烦。”西里斯说，“配合不当的伴侣，卡到错误地方的布料，永远过多的毛发——”

“听起来你有不少经验嘛。”

“这么说吧，我生前是个花花公子。”西里斯对自己的形容词并不出人意料，但斯内普不喜欢那个过去式，尽管理智上清楚，他就是不觉得这个会说会笑会爱的人已经死了，“所以我觉得以被敌对的家族诅咒成魅魔作为结局挺有讽刺意味的，不过还好，我母亲属意的继承人一直是我弟弟。”

“你还有个弟弟？”斯内普问，他此前没问起过西里斯的家人，去想一个魅魔的家人似乎很奇怪，而且他们毫无疑问都已经成为时间的刀下亡魂。

“雷古勒斯，长得比我好看，但是个严肃没趣的小鬼。”西里斯笑笑，片刻间死亡的阴霾从他眉眼中显现出来，“总之，性总是很麻烦，但当你熟练之后，又自有趣味。两具身体相拥时的亲密，找到默契的过程，另一个人直接在你身体上造成的持续影响……很多东西你永远没法在梦境里得到。”

斯内普感到对话正往自己不喜欢的方向发展，“你的意思是？”

“去找个伴儿，在现实里，活生生的人。”灰眼睛直视着他，“体验真实的性，了解什么叫两情相悦。”

“你怎么能要求我这么做？”斯内普难以置信地说，“这里已经足够真实了！你想骗我说你只是一场幻觉吗？这就是刚才发生的一切的意义？给我点儿甜头，然后说服我去——”他卡住了。

“——背叛我？”西里斯接道，“背叛以滥交和欺骗闻名的怪物？”

“你不是——”斯内普看向别处，“停下！”他吼道，顾不得什么命令不命令了，“你在做什么？如果我去跟别人搞，对于享受你就会更心安理得一些？这是为了你能吃饱吗？”

“詹姆说你在酗酒。”西里斯严厉地说，斯内普闭上了嘴，“他说莉莉很担心你。”

“她才不担心我。”斯内普冷笑一声，“她是天底下最幸福的女人。”

“你错过了她的婚礼。”

“我没去参加我喜欢的姑娘和别人的婚礼，这对你来说很奇怪吗，花花公子？”斯内普尖刻地说，“不是每个人都有一大堆备选项派对等着！两情相悦？你以为谁都像你一样，英俊、迷人、完美，随随便便就能找到另一个搭档？”

西里斯的表情波动了一下，好像要被斯内普用在自己身上的形容词逗乐了，斯内普撇撇嘴，因为就算他们在为这种事争吵，西里斯的吸引力也分毫没有改变。不用说他没救了，他已经知道了。

“你并没有努力去试。”魅魔说，“至少，就我所知姑娘们通常不会喜欢酒鬼。”

“我母亲这样的就喜欢。”斯内普说，对方露出一个苦脸。

“所以，酗酒是真的咯？”

“没有。”斯内普否认道，“没到那种程度，只是下班后或者半夜醒来时喝几杯啤酒，有时候别的。只是个尝试，我想看看这能否让我在梦里表现得更好。”

“但发现不管用时你没停下。”魅魔指出，“破釜酒吧的汤姆也证实了这点，你昨晚又买了两瓶，而且不是啤酒。”

“你用其他人的梦境来监视我。”斯内普有点反感地说，西里斯耸耸肩。

“谁叫你不禁止我出去？”

他们互相瞪了一会儿。

“有酒精的时候……容易一点。”斯内普承认，“能感觉到的东西更少。我猜这种倾向是写在我的基因里的，上帝保佑我爸。这不是你的错。”

他补上最后一句，因为西里斯神色痛苦，一只手撑着前额。

“你需要你自己的现实生活。”

“这就是我的现实生活。”斯内普愤怒地吼道，“你没法说服我相信你不存在，而且我不想要别人，就算你恨自己爱我也不想听到我爱你，至少你应该清楚实情！我努力不强迫你，也不用同情去侮辱你，这就是你他妈的回报？”

“这才不是现实生活，我正在忘掉活着是什么样子，但还没忘掉那么多！”西里斯吼回来，“你知道你拥有的是什么吗？你有你的生命，你的呼吸、心跳，照在你脸上的阳光，与他人产生联系的潜力。你有数不清的时间可以长眠，爱梦什么就梦什么，但你只有几十年可以拥有那些。你打算为一个天杀的魅魔毁掉自己最珍贵的东西，切断自己跟现实的联系，把时间都花在用老二插它的洞——而且甚至还不享受！这是你这辈子最愚蠢的选择。”

斯内普嗤笑，“现在你算什么，我一丝不挂的人生导师吗？你没有权利判断什么对我来说是最宝贵的，既然这是我的生命，我想怎么用它就怎么用它！”

“滚回你的世界，去找个姑娘或者小伙儿，别再召唤我。”西里斯干脆利落地说，抱着手臂站了起来，“当然我命令不了你，但你不是想尊重自己的‘爱人’么？不妨从这里开始——我不想再见到你。”

“我不会让你饿死。”斯内普说，感觉血液正从身体里流失。

“以你能从我这里得到的愉悦来说，那会是迟早的事。”西里斯无情地说，“我不能说不，不能拒绝，但我有得是办法让你连硬起来都做不到，你想试试吗？”

“别这样。”斯内普惊慌地恳求，“求你了西里斯，不要这么做。”

西里斯神色动摇了，泄露出些许痛苦。斯内普明白，把心中所爱推进别人怀抱是什么感觉。

“向我保证你会去找个人。”魅魔再度要求道，“我不在乎你找谁，去试试，如果你觉得做不到就去找个妓女。你需要其他关系，人类跟人类的。”

“你真是很重视作为人类的部分。”斯内普低声说，“你想当回人类吗？”

“我可不是自己选择成为魅魔，西弗勒斯——我不去想这个。”西里斯说，“向我保证。”

“如果这就是你愿望，”斯内普闭上眼，“只要你还在我身边——”

西里斯把手掌放在他肩上。

“我哪儿也不会去。”


	6. Chapter 6

“如果你的打算是某天起再也不召唤我，我更希望你能一次成功，而不是老在我快饿死的时候又改变主意回来。”魅魔瘦骨嶙峋的胳膊环抱自己，阴沉地瞪着斯内普，“你当挨饿的滋味很好受吗？”

他的眼睛饥饿地燃烧着，不断吞咽，很明显光为了阻止自己扑向喂食者，西里斯就已竭尽全力。

“抱歉，西里斯。”斯内普试探着向魅魔伸手，“我这两个月很忙。”

“你在做什么研究，我看到了。从别人梦里。”西里斯笑了一下，“不算我期待的方式，但看来你已经在作出改变了？”

“是啊。”斯内普的指尖终于触及西里斯的皮肤，仿佛有电流从那一点流窜，他们都颤抖了，“是啊……西里斯，我可以——？”

“上我吗？就好像我会拒绝似的。”西里斯嘲讽道，越过那只手直接贴向他胸口，压住他后脑吻过来，并在斯内普同样热情地回吻时发出一个惊喜的小声音。

他的舌头在西里斯口中掠夺，感受对方的呻吟和颤抖，记录每一分每一寸的味道。在他们结束这个漫长的吻时，西里斯已经被他压在地面上，气喘吁吁，肌肉丰满了一些。

“这可真少见。”魅魔抽空道，“一个吻里就有这么多养分，我改主意了，我们可以多试几次。”

斯内普堵住了那张聪明的嘴。他们在梦境中一直赤裸的好处此时就体现了出来，他根本不觉得自己有耐心脱掉任何衣物，哪怕是一条拳击短裤。他正面上西里斯，将对方的一条腿架在自己肩上冲刺，西里斯发出垂死的声音，将腿分得更开，不顾一切地拖他下来亲吻。如果是在现实世界，他大概会扭伤腰或者后背，但在这儿什么都不用担心。

他大声呻吟着射在西里斯体内，然后倒在魅魔身上，枕着鲜明的体温和匀称结实的肌肉放空了一阵，同时西里斯轻轻抚摸着他的后背，就像安抚一只受伤的小猫咪。

“好了，”魅魔低声说，斯内普确定这不在勾引的菜单上，“没事的，我们都没事，你做的真好……”

他呜咽了一声，脸埋在西里斯胸口，魅魔转而按摩他的后颈。天知道埋头于各种资料和档案时，他多想有这只手在身侧，覆上他的眼睛，按摩酸痛的肌肉，带来片刻的休憩和安慰。

“再来一轮？”西里斯提议，“你准备好了吗？”

斯内普蹭着他点点头，把手伸向西里斯身后，“你能不能……？”

西里斯坐起来了一点，平稳地呼吸着，骨翼在身后展开，斯内普着迷地注视白骨生长出来，形成对称的壮阔图形，然后被与皮肤同色的翼膜包裹。

“喜欢这个？”魅魔笑道，斯内普玩闹地吻了对方的下巴。

“都喜欢，只要是你，全都喜欢。”

“甜言蜜语。”

他们缓慢地做爱，以前所未有的方式触碰彼此。斯内普让西里斯靠在自己胸前，这样他可以尽情舔吻骨翼与后背交界的位置，沿它们展开的方向抚摸。它们和西里斯的其他部分一样强壮，西里斯在他手和嘴的触碰下哽咽着。

“西弗勒斯，”西里斯请求道，“说点什么，我想听你的声音。”

“西里斯，”斯内普只能想到这个词，“西里斯，西里斯，西里斯……”

甜蜜的躯体欢迎和拥抱着他，他们来到另一波高潮，感觉像是被投进天空，为群星的毯包裹，而斯内普知道自己拥有夜空中最亮的一颗。

至少此刻。

“这真不错，好极了。”西里斯说，同时人类正不知餍足地探索他的后颈，“作为最后一餐，足够抵偿我清单上所有还没实现的选项。”

斯内普停住了，魅魔轻轻地笑笑。

“我们能感觉到，而且刚才的也绝对是最后的盛宴式的疯狂。”西里斯轻声道，“为一项研究而不是另一个人类，我就觉得你是这个类型，那些专注、热情……证据或许比所有人都更能理解你。”

“你是对的。”斯内普贴着他的皮肤说。

他们又耳鬓厮磨了一阵，然后站了起来，面对面，西里斯神情有些悲伤，但更多是轻松和坦然，魅魔比他更擅长应对离别。

“祝你好运。”西里斯说出这句话的方式，像是其后有千言万语，“我要走了。”

在他们的最后一次见面，他宁可自己离开，而不是由斯内普下命令。斯内普当然会遵从他的意愿，只不过——

“请等一等。”他说，“你能不能……穿上衣服？”

魅魔眨眨眼，“我是对再来一轮没意见……”

他赤裸的躯体上出现了丁字裤、蕾丝胸衣和一双高跟鞋，三者都是鲜艳的火红色，还插着大蓬羽毛，斯内普惨叫一声捂住眼睛。

“我是说能穿上街的衣服！”他说，又好气又好笑。

“人们现在不穿这些上街了吗？”魅魔天真地问，斯内普终于忍不住笑了。

“我很确定人类就从来没穿过这种东西上街，别给我来这套你个混蛋。”他命令道，“换上正常人的衣服。”

“活跃气氛嘛。”西里斯说，给自己换了一套装备。

就这样，西里斯·布莱克站在他面前，浅蓝色衬衫解开了第一粒纽扣，下摆塞在深色牛仔裤里，外边还套着一件黑色长风衣。斯内普愣着神，在他们周围，梦境空间第一次发生了变化。就像无形的手泼下一桶颜料，它们流淌、混合，形成了霍格莫得的街道，街角的枫树叶子都红着，天高云淡，是他最喜欢的秋季。斯内普无法想象比这更美的景象：西里斯缓步走来，阳光给他的皮肤和眼睛镀上温暖的色彩。

“我爱你。”斯内普说，那英俊的男人执起他的一只手，在手背印下一个吻。

他还以为自己已经知道心碎的滋味。

“我也是，亲爱的。”西里斯柔声说，“我会继续照看你的。对了，你的研究是关于什么？”

他询问的方式，就好像他们真的是一对爱侣，在街上旁若无人地絮语。斯内普没法拒绝这个，他做不到。他想如果你遇到了另一个人，对他交托自己的心，那么他最好和我一样爱你。

“我找到你的身体了。”他说。

西里斯怔住了，眼睛睁大，面颊上的血色开始流失，斯内普抽回了自己的手。

“布莱克是个常见的姓氏，但以星辰为名的传统只存在于家族的特定分支。”他解释道，“你将重新成为人类，再也不会因为爱而别无选择了。我找到你了。”

传说要令自己复生，魅魔需蛊惑人类，令其找到自己生前所用的躯体，以鲜血、泪水和吻来证明净化诅咒的爱意，献出生命以接续被切断的命脉。西里斯疯狂地摇头，抓住他的肩膀，那么也许这个办法真的管用。

“离开。”斯内普说。

“不。”违抗命令的痛苦穿过西里斯的身体，他弯下腰，但没有松开手指，“……不，别做傻事，我们就像现在这样不好吗？我可以经常来看你，我会——”

“答应我你会好好地去爱，比生命在我这里时过得更好。我知道你比我更懂得该怎样生活。”斯内普紧闭双眼，无视西里斯不断重复的“不”再度下令：“离开我的梦境！”

魅魔迸发出一阵尖叫，拼命挣扎，但还是被不可抗拒的力量裹挟离去。阳光和色彩消散了，斯内普睁开眼，面对他空白的梦境。

“对不起。”无人听闻的道歉落在虚空中，“但这是我最后一次伤害你了，很快就会好的。”


	7. Chapter 7

保险起见，斯内普苏醒前补了一道命令，如无召唤，西里斯不得到他梦中来。他天亮不久就出了门，但比起第二天最早的一班车，斯内普先等到了莉莉，她面容有点憔悴，神色惊慌。不错的尝试，西里斯。

“西弗勒斯！”女孩奔向他，一时间斯内普几乎感觉像是回到了初中，“西弗勒斯，你要去哪儿？”

“实地考察，我在做一项关于地层中矿物的研究。”他回答，不知从什么时候起，对莉莉说谎变得这么容易了，“怎么了？你看上去没睡好。”

“对。我……我做了个梦。”莉莉说着脸有些红，“我知道这听起来很傻……我梦见詹姆，但他说他不是詹姆，他告诉我你要做傻事了，我会再也见不到你，请求我今早务必找到你。”

“你找到我了。”斯内普放柔了声线，“而且我很快就会回来的，只是个梦而已。”

“我知道，只是，那个梦感觉太真实了。我从来没有做过这样的梦。”莉莉的手指不安地绞动衣服前襟，“我一醒过来就去了你家，发现没人，詹姆从汤姆那边打听到你往这边走了，我才赶过来。这很蠢但是……西弗勒斯，你非得今天走吗？能不能再过两天？我感觉真的很不好，有坏事要发生了。”

斯内普闭了闭眼，妈的。

“没关系，那就是个梦。”他说，大着胆子用一条胳膊拥抱了一下莉莉，她忧心忡忡地紧盯着他，几乎没注意到，“考察有季节限制，我现在已经晚了。我会没事的，去去就回。回家去吧，好好睡一觉，你就会把这些都忘了。”

“真的吗？你觉得就是这么简单？”

“听着，我从前也有过这样的梦，梦境没什么复杂的……”

班车终于到了，斯内普赶紧登车，朝仍不放心的莉莉挥挥手。

“还有，很抱歉错过你的婚礼！”他匆匆忙忙地喊道，“新婚快乐！”

“那已经是三个月前了！”莉莉嗔怪道。

他笑了笑，正要找座位，司机史蒂文斯忽然转头瞪了他几秒，斯内普心里咯噔一下。

“呃，哥们，我知道这听起来有点疯狂。”史蒂文斯犹豫道，“但你长得跟莫妮卡在我梦里说的那个人一模一样，我听的时候就觉得可能是你。你之前搭过我的车，我记得你。”

莫妮卡最好是你老婆而不是别人的，斯内普想，否则你的婚姻就有大问题了。

“我有张大众脸。”他回答，司机露出非常怀疑的表情。

“我不这么认为。”史蒂文斯说着，发动了汽车，“这事太蹊跷了，我起床的时候还觉得是个特别逼真的梦……听我句劝，如果非得去，至少缓两天。哪怕是为了换个好日子呢。”

“今天就是个好日子。”斯内普说着，头也不回地朝后边走去，他听到史蒂文斯直叹气。

吸取教训，斯内普改变了路线，往自己陌生的地方走，而且能搭便车的时候就搭便车，这样西里斯就找不到太多关于他沿途会接触的人的线索。计划的调整导致他在路上浪费了些时间，而且他总忍不住想西里斯或许正在无数个梦境间疯狂穿梭，想找出斯内普在现实中究竟身处何地。这不仅令他痛苦难忍，也使得他担忧西里斯会消耗太多能量，导致支撑不到他抵达目的地的时候；但同时，他的决心反而更不可动摇了。西里斯如此热爱这个真实的世界，却只能通过被不同大脑加工过的梦境隔岸观火，斯内普越是了解，便越能感受到那诅咒的残酷。

半个月后，他在山脚的一间小旅店住下，这很可能也是他最后一个不风餐露宿的夜晚，再往后他就只能靠帐篷了。斯内普入住时他就有预感，西里斯会在这儿逮到他，但从给他钥匙的老板到端来晚餐的老板娘，都没有任何反常的举止。他不由开始考虑给西里斯喂食，可以命令魅魔保持安静、不准看他，但他确定西里斯还是能找到办法传达自己的意思。

他就是……没那么坚定，这才是整件事的问题所在，不管是绕路、搭便车还是拒绝西里斯再出现，都是为了相同的原因。斯内普没法不去想，他本可以跟西里斯共度一生的，他从来没有过什么真正属于他的东西，但魅魔哪儿也不会去，而且永远不会貌合神离，只要西里斯还在他身边，他就知道西里斯仍然爱他，就算是愁苦、不情愿、充满愤怒的爱。他在走向死亡，而西里斯即将获取的数十年人生中，将会包括斯内普渴望成为但没机会成为的人。西里斯牵着一个面目模糊的男人或女人走在街头的情境令他妒火中烧，在这件事上没有选择的人是他，他永远不可能以他们想要的方式与西里斯相爱。

但西里斯不会取走他的性命，成为魅魔后的百年间，西里斯竭力保持着自我，不让自己的灵魂沾染上他人的污迹，即便是来自他所爱的人。此刻斯内普还有孤注一掷的力量，但如果等上几十年、几年、甚至只是几周，他都不知道自己还会不会有。与西里斯共度更长时间，再来一次，再多一天，这样的念头吸引力太强了。西里斯了解他。

“蠢货。”斯内普咕哝，惊觉自己听过母亲以相同的口吻抱怨父亲。托比亚·斯内普并非一天24小时是个醉鬼，他诸事不顺，于是开始喝酒，情况越来越糟，直到某天他醉醺醺地大发雷霆、砸坏能够到的所有东西，将开水壶丢向妻子和孩子；两三天后他回来，完全清醒了，痛哭流涕赔礼道歉，发誓自己不是故意的；接下来的一周或几个月他是世界上最体贴的丈夫和父亲，努力工作，修修补补，让妻子重归热恋时光，然后周而复始。二十多年间艾琳就舔着那点儿希望过日子。

他要做好这件事，一次做好。

有人敲响了他的房门，节奏徐缓，不是旅店的人。斯内普看了一眼时钟，快午夜了，他坐在床上，对着斑驳的墙壁放空几秒，最终还是穿上拖鞋，走过去开门。门口是一个黑发深肤色的女郎，身材高大，有着吉普赛人的相貌，但穿得和一般人没什么区别。

“让我猜猜。”斯内普说，“你做了个梦，梦见你的老情人或者诸如此类。”

女郎对他无礼的开场白置若罔闻，她说话的口气使斯内普怀疑她年纪比看起来大得多，“我知道许多被魅魔蛊惑的人们的故事，他们中有些人用生命换来取魅魔的自由，深信对方以同样的方式爱着自己。”

“但如愿得到他们的生命之后，魅魔很快就将他们忘了，是这样吗？”斯内普问，他怀疑过，而且是不止一次地怀疑，其实眼下发生的一切都在西里斯计划之内，这就是西里斯的目的所在。他可以承受那个，他并不为此开心，但他也不希望西里斯将好不容易取回的生命浪费在追忆和痛苦中。

“到生命尽头，一些曾是魅魔的人主动寻求诅咒，想得到开启一次新生命的机会。”女郎抛出了他最害怕的那种可能性，“周而复始，对永生的追求写在人性的基座上。”

“你在告诉我，我现在做的其实没有任何意义。”

女郎摇摇头，“我在提醒，当你决定放弃生命的时候，想想那些人。我们都只能活一次，没有什么比生命更贵重的了。”

他给了自己几秒钟，去回忆过去的二十多年，以及设想如果就在这里回头，他可能会有怎样的人生。艾琳相信一个人一生能遇到的好事是有定数的，有的人生来运气不好，只有一点点份额，要么抓紧自己所有的，要么沉沦苦海。

“真奇怪，有人对我说过类似的话。”斯内普回答，“我没法分辨你说这些是因为你真有魔法，还是因为你见过西里斯，但如果你能见到他，烦请转达：很高兴遇见你。”

“生命在于爱。”女郎回答，带着一种沉静的悲伤，令斯内普油然而生亲近感。

“也许你是对的。”他赞同道，“想知道我的魅魔长什么样吗？”

斯内普将女郎请进房间，用下半夜向她描述西里斯苍白的皮肤、刻薄的薄嘴唇和刀锋一样的灰眼睛，魅魔饥饿时肋骨的线条在胸廓出突显，略微弯曲的长发垂落到腰际，骨翼在其下展开时是又一副奇景。感觉很奇妙，像是他的爱第一次与现实发生了联系。

他们在天明时分别，斯内普背包进山，王子走向他的公主，不知疲倦，饿了吃一口自己带的干粮，渴了就喝一口山泉水，腿脚被荆棘刮伤了也不停歇，童话故事常常这么写。呵嗯，童话可不写虫蚁会顺着裤腿爬到王子的蛋蛋上，造成许多难忘的体验。

数日搜寻后，不称手的铲子又导致他花了整整一天才挖出西里斯的棺材，接着折腾了至少两个小时，他才得以用满是血泡的双手推开沉重的棺材盖。斯内普觉得自己以后可以对盗墓贼放尊重些，他妈的，真是个烂活儿。不过他的“以后”大概也只有一小会儿了。

下一秒，防腐剂的气味扑面而来。斯内普有些发怔，仿佛刚想起自己花那么大力气是为了这个：一具尸骸静静躺在烂成碎片的内衬里，两颊凹陷、肤色青白，依稀能辨认出西里斯的样貌。更接近他饿了的时候，斯内普想。这提醒了他，他取下背包，将其他工具都塞进去，放在显眼的位置。如果西里斯直接在棺材中苏醒，会需要里边的东西。

然后他再次端详死者百年来凝固不动的脸，看不出受到诅咒而死去的痕迹。西里斯身上的布料在腐烂前一定价值不菲，他放在胸前的手戴着宝石戒指，昭示不平凡的家世，斯内普死后肯定得不到这么好的待遇。人们自出生便从不平等，若不是那残酷的诅咒，西里斯即便与他相逢，会看他哪怕一眼么？

斯内普用银刀割开手指，在对方前额、嘴唇和胸口留下血痕，然后俯身亲吻那干枯的嘴唇。他不合时宜地想起西里斯关于性的评论，一团糟，就像他们的第一个吻，但至少连西里斯也没法说这是假的。

【别走。】嘴唇相接时，他脑海中突然传来回响。【跟我在一起。】

这使得留下泪水变得很容易。

西里斯从棺材中惊起，感觉像是大梦一场，他尝到唇上的血迹，残存的梦境刚够他明白发生了什么。他从土坑中爬出，虚弱无力，腐朽的衣物片片剥落，但附近的背包里有替换品。无论那是谁，想必都比他削瘦，但绝对毅力十足。衣兜里有张纸，西里斯不知道什么叫班车，但纸上的几个单词像是地名。那么，现在他有方向了。

斯内普睁开双眼，日上三竿，很长时间以来他第一次睡得这么好。他有种奇怪的感觉，像是愧疚，因为自己本该痛苦，却并没有。也许是因为莉莉，他猜测，他发现自己一点儿都不介意她与别人结婚了——不过对她的品位还是深感怀疑。前所未有地，他告诉自己别想太多，这已经是新的一天。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 就酱，开放式结局，付出的代价实际上是他们对彼此的爱和记忆。不过至少有一个人知道他们相遇前也曾相爱过，就是那个神秘女郎。


End file.
